


Splash Proof

by Remembertherandler



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom!Rhett, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Gmm915, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rhink Fanfiction, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Splashproof, SplashproofGMM, Strip Tease, Sub!Link, Teasing, They really asked for it this time, rhink, water play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remembertherandler/pseuds/Remembertherandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>This is sort of a sequel to "Under Me" but, the two can be read as independent pieces. Note: "Under Me" is alluded to in this fic so... spoiler alert?</b>
</p><p>Things got... interesting while filming the segment for Home Depot. Rhett was ready to pounce.</p><p> <i>"Rhett finally grasped the steel button, freeing it... he pulled slowly on the zipper, looking directly into Link's eyes. The seated man's long tongue poked out through his lips, as he dragged it across his cupids bow."</i></p><p>AU: Established Relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splash Proof

Rhett stood in the three-walled structure, dripping, shoes soggy with water. His, normally aloft, hair hung on his forehead, droplets of water running down his face. He shook his head, sending beads of the cool liquid in all directions.

"Dude!" Link called, shielding his face from the assault, "We're done testing," he said. "And the flooring may be splash proof, but I'm not!" Link shoved Rhett's shoulder, causing the taller man to falter.

Recovering from his stumble, Rhett allowed his eyes to travel down Link's glistening body, over his thin waist and down over his crotch, which was fairly visible through the soaked denim. His eyes traveled back up and over the patch of hair that adorned Link's chest and continued, admiring the smaller man's defined clavicles. Rhett finished his visual tour by appreciating Link's strong, wide shoulders before raising his gaze to meet Link's.

Link stared at Rhett, eye brows raised, "Rhett, show a little self-control," he laughed, ruffling a towel through his damp locks and shaking his head at Rhett's obvious ogling, "Morgan and Stevie are right there." He gestured over to the two crew members, stood huddled around a monitor reviewing the footage of the last take.

Morgan raised his hand, giving them the thumbs up. "Look's good guys," he said, waiving his hand in a wide circle through the air. "That's a wrap!"

Rhett couldn't help but feel relieved. It was getting to be too much to bare, watching Link douse himself in water repeatedly and then having to peel the shirt from his lean, soaking frame. He knew the fans would go crazy over this segment, but so was he.

"Alright guys, I'm going in to dry off," Link said as he hopped out of the wooden room he had spent the afternoon in with Rhett, soaking him, watching him rub himself, seeing him on all fours dripping. Link could feel himself stiffening in his already too revealing jeans. He hurried to the door.

Rhett admired Link as he headed inside. He loved watching him walk away, his perfect round ass swaying slightly as he went. Rhett let out a groan.

Stevie, hearing the sound, turned abruptly and walked toward him, her hand outstretched. "You okay Rhett?" Stevie was concerned. She rested her hand on Rhett's bare shoulder. She knew the shoot had run long and she was worried about Rhett's back. "You didn't hurt your back, did you?" An injury could set their new project back weeks.

"No, no, Stevie," Rhett assured her, placing his hand over hers on his shoulder. "I'm fine."

She questioned his response by arching her eye brows and tilting her head slightly. Rhett had a history of downplaying these kinds of things when he worried it would affect filming or schedules.

"I promise!" he said, smiling widely at her. He shifted slightly trying to adjust himself, still semi-erect, images of Link's dripping skin swimming around in his head.

"Alright," she conceded, dropping her hand from him. "I believe you," she said, smiling as she turned to rejoined Morgan. "Oh, and you might need some new pants," she grinned, pointing down at the torn knee of Rhett's jeans.

He was glad in that moment he'd decided against wearing his favorite pair. "Looks that way, huh?" he laughed, tugging at the torn fabric. He turned his attention back to the door of the studio. Link had long since gone inside, leaving Rhett yearning for him. "Everything's good?" he asked the crew. He always liked to double check but, he was eager to head back inside.

"Yeah, looks great!" Morgan called back. "It's actually a little too good. Are you two sure you want to run this?" he asked smiling. "It's pretty... well..." Rhett could see Morgan was searching for the right words, not wanting to offend or criticize their creative decision making. "Suggestive," Morgan said slowly, finally settling on a word.

"Yeah," Rhett said, grinning back. "That's the point," he winked.

Morgan began to chuckle. "Alright," he said, lowering his head in surrender and gesturing toward Rhett. "You're the boss."

"I mean, technically speaking... we're the boss," Rhett corrected, gesturing between himself and the empty space beside him where Link had stood a few minutes ago. "But I like the sound of that Morgan... so feel free!" Rhett said, a teasing tone in his voice. He knew if Link were still standing there the man would be smacking him in the arm for his snide remark. He laughed a little to himself at the thought.

"Don't say that in front of Link!" Morgan jeered.

Rhett smiled back giving a small wave. He snatched up his towel and damp t-shirt before heading inside. The lights in the studio were dim in comparison to the bright sunshine, his eyes struggled to adjust. He blinked heavily trying hasten the process of acclimation. Through the slots of his eyelids, he saw a figure, wrapped in a towel, walk past the opening of their office door before quickly disappearing again. _'Link..."_ he thought, he felt his jeans growing tighter. He headed off in the direction of their office, his damp shoes squelching as he went. He'd had every intention of first heading to the dressing room and changing into some dry clothes but, the thought of what he had just seen derailed his plans. _'Why hadn't Link just gotten dressed?'_ he thought to himself. _'There's no shortage of our clothes around here and he knew we were shooting this today.'_ His mouth turned up into a smirk, _'That little tease!'_ He ground his teeth, walked briskly down the hall, and entered their shared office, closing the door before turning around.

"Hey," Link said coyly. He was sitting on the couch across the room wearing only a towel, wrapped loosely around his narrow hips. Link was generally a little more modest, certainly not one to sit in only a towel with the door wide open but, today was... special.

Rhett stared at his scantily-clad lover, his mouth slightly agape. Everything was getting a little fuzzy. They had agreed that they should engage in their more nefarious of activities outside of the office from now on. The crew had been asking some questions after hearing Link screaming at Rhett to beg him other day. It was too risky and frankly, unprofessional of them. But, as Rhett stood there, shirtless and sopping wet, none of that mattered. He growled in pleasure before reaching back and locking the door.

Link smiled at the small, but satisfying sound it made. "Locking the door, are we?" he asked, separating his legs, giving Rhett a quick peak at what was hiding under his towel, before raising one over the other and crossing them.

"Probably for the best," Rhett said, taking a few hesitant steps toward Link. They hadn't been intimate since Link had forced Rhett to beg for release several days earlier and he didn't know what kind of mood he would find his lover in today. However, Link sat unmoving on the sofa. A good sign. Rhett hadn't made it this far into the room before being attacked last time. This seemed like the Link he was used to.

"Mmm," Link said, his eyes traveling hungrily over Rhett's frame. "Perhaps." He raised his eyes to settle on Rhett's, a small smile formed on his lips.

Rhett took a step closer, watching Link closely for signs of the aggression he had exhibited the last time their office door had been locked.

"You know Rhett," Link said, uncrossing his legs and resting his palms on his thighs. "Wet is a good look on you."

"You too, buddyroll..." Rhett said. The tension in the room was palpable, he thought the term of endearment would help relax him. He was treating Link like a feral animal. Afraid to get too close. Link had surprised him the other day, and he could do it again.

Link looked up at the tall man as his mouth turned into a lopsided grin. "What's the matter Rhett?" Link purred in a teasing tone. "Scared of me?" The thought excited Link and he felt himself growing beneath his towel. Rhett was usually in control, and Link gladly gave himself to the man he loved but, he couldn't help but feel empowered knowing that the giant man, towering over him, was putty in his hands. But today, he wanted Rhett to take the lead.

Rhett gulped audibly. "Uh, a little, yeah." Rhett's eyes shifted down to the floor in embarrassment. _'How in the hell did this happen?'_ Rhett thought, his mind drifting back to their many encounters. Rhett was generally the one in control. He could walk into a room, grab Link by the elbow, and drag him to the nearest coat closet without a second thought. Now, all of the sudden, he can't even sit next to him on the couch. He'd had enough, "Jesus Link!" he boomed, suddenly determined. Rhett swiftly closed the remaining distance between them, now standing in front of Link.

Link sat still, looking forward, making a concerted effort to avoid looking up.

Rhett growled, his mind screaming. He grasped Link's hair, firmly jerking his head back tilting the smaller mans face toward his own.

"Ah!" Link gasped, feeling his head whip back as Rhett delicately caressed his jawline. The juxtaposition of the soft touch and the rough grasp had Link melting into the couch. "Yeah, Rhett..." he moaned breathlessly. Link's eyelids fluttered opened slowly.

Rhett saw the gentle wanton blues he'd hoped were hiding behind dark lashes. "There's my Link," Rhett whispered proudly, releasing his grasp on the smaller man's dark locks. Rhett's hand fell slowly, grazing along Link's neck before settling on his shoulder. His other hand followed, tracing a line over Link's Adam's apple before settling on the opposite side.

Link held his gaze. "Hi," he whispered, a goofy grin on his face. His eyes closed as he leaned forward, resting his head against Rhett's lower abdomen.

Rhett wrapped long arms around Link's neck and intertwining his fingers. He loved the feeling of Link's silky hair between his fingers.

Link felt Rhett's wet jeans against his skin and pulled away. "Let's get you out of these," he mused, reaching for Rhett's belt.

"Good idea, Link," Rhett said, releasing his grip and stepping backward away from the brunette.

This was not what Link had in mind and he was sure it would be clear in his pathetic-looking expression. Link had been waiting all day to peel those wet jeans from Rhett's lean physique. He thought back to how Rhett had looked kneeling in front of him, water cascading down in long back as it poured from the watering can Link had held over him. How Rhett had peeled his shirt off for the whole of the Internet. He had been teased by this man long enough. He wanted Rhett to take him and shove him down on the couch, rip off the measly towel that covered his wanton flesh. "Wait... Rhe..." Link stammered reaching for him.

"Ah, ah Link..." He wagged his finger like he was scolding a child.

Link huffed in frustration, blowing the few stray hairs that had fallen over his forehead out of his eyes.

"Good things, and all that..." Rhett teased. He moved to stand in the middle of the room facing the couch and Link. He was going to make Link pay for forcing him to beg for pleasure, for release. 

"Bu... but-" Link began before Rhett shot him a stern look, causing Link to avert his eyes and shrink into the couch.

Rhett smiled, starting to feel like himself again. "What’s the matter Link?" Rhett asked as he began to sway slightly. "Don't like the taste of your own medicine, I take it." His eyes drifted shut as he reached down and began unbuckling his belt, sliding it slowly from the loops, dropping it gently on the rug. He suddenly heard soft music filling the room. He opened his eyes and saw Link leaning over the end table fussing with his phone, shuffling through tracks before one began to play though. Rhett thought of telling him to shut it off, since he was meant to be in control today but, he decided it would add to the effect.

"Is this okay?" The hesitancy was clear in Link's tone. "I mean, I don't wan-" he began reaching for his phone before Rhett cut in.

"It's fine, Link," Rhett mumbled, losing himself in his thoughts. Link had selected 'India Rubber' something in stark contrast to the silly songs they had been listening to lately in an attempt to find the right choice for the segment. Rhett began moving in time with the music.

Link settled, resting his back against the couch and clasping his hands behind his head, appreciating fully the private show he was receiving.

Rhett continued rolling his hips slowly, toying with the button of his jeans as the song's intro played out.

_'Did it all for you to say'_ Rhett finally grasped the steel button, freeing it. _'you never wanted me that way'_ He pulled slowly on the zipper, looking directly into Link's eyes.

The seated man's long tongue poked out through his lips, as he dragged it across his cupids bow. Link sighed, his eyes rolling.

Rhett dropped his hands to his sides. _'Now the dogs have had their meat'_ He toed off one of his shoes, _'I think I'll go plug in the mains'_ then the other. _'I tumble like a clown'_ He kicked his soaking mythical shoes aside. _'Before your baying hounds'_ He stepped out of his drenched socks as he brought his hands to his hips and caressed his body, running his hands along his lean neck before clenching his fists into his still damp hair that hung down on his forehead.

"Fuck Rhett..." Link said, breathlessly, feeling his cock rubbing against the soft terry cloth. He wanted to touch himself but wasn't sure he would be allowed.

Rhett caught Link's wanton expression and nodded in approval. He wouldn't mind a show himself.

Link threw back the towel and wrapped his hand around himself, rubbing his thumb over his, already moist, tip.

 _'I supplicate myself into your hands'_ Rhett smiled at the sight of Link stroking himself, knowing he was the cause of the pleasure written all over the smaller mans face. Rhett thought back to the sight of Link, water streaming over his well defined muscles, his mouth falling open. Something Rhett had seen but, but never so openly. Rhett's jeans suddenly felt so tight they would never come off, his cock straining against the stiff, damp fabric. _'When you spare a makeup smile'_ He tugged gently at the waist of his jeans, freeing them from his hips, never taking his eyes off of Link, who was now stroking with more fervor, gripping hard into the leather couch with his free hand. _'I'm instantly your biggest fan'_ Rhett slid his jeans down over his thighs, then knees, before finally pulling them from his feet. He faltered only slightly before recovering, hips rolling to the beat.

Link sat up straight, inching himself to the edge of the couch.

 _'How was I to know'_ Rhett's thumbs slipped into the waistband of his boxer briefs as he moved them to encircle his hips.

"Take them off," Link pleaded. "Please... Jesus!" He was squirming in his seat. He stopped stroking himself for fear he would come then and there. He wanted to get up and cross the room. To kiss the lips that hung open in front of him, to claw at Rhett's gently rising and falling chest. _'That you practiced it before hand?'_ The music began to fade in Link's mind. There was only Rhett, the beautiful man swaying and writhing in front of him, teasing.

Rhett began to slowly turn, facing away.

Link stood instinctively, to stop Rhett, before realizing that he had begun removing his underwear, slowly revealing the cleft of his small, round ass.

 _'I tumble like a clown'_ Rhett shimmied the garment off, one side, then the other, before bending over, completely exposing himself to his lover.

 _'Before your baying hounds'_ Link began to pant before letting out a loud groan.

Rhett rose up and turned to face the needy man, whose towel lay forgotten on the couch. Rhett drank in the image of Link, standing, silently begging, completely naked, cock at attention.

Rhett extended his hand, an invitation.

Link stepped forward, throwing his glasses on the coffee table, grasping Rhett as the larger man pulled him into his chest.

 _'Into your waiting hands'_ Rhett grasped Link's ass hard in one hand and pulled his face roughly toward his own with the other. He stared hungrily at Link's swollen mouth, that he'd clearly been chewing at, before their lips collided roughly. He had waited all day to taste Link. He'd watched the water running down his smooth face, continuing over his soft, perfect lips, all afternoon. It had been excruciating. He'd wanted to grab Link, throw him against the wet wooden walls and really give everyone a show. 

Link grasped desperately for any part of Rhett he could reach. 

"Uh... God... Link," Rhett moaned into the smaller man's mouth. He gave Link's small ass another firm squeeze, feeling fingernails dig trails into his back. "Fuck!" he groaned. The scratches burned but they only increased his urgency. The song continued, the outro resonating within him, the maniacal laughter seemed so fitting. He darted his tongue into Link's mouth, tasting hunger and need. He broke the kiss and grabbed Link's shoulders roughly, spinning him in place and pressing his chest against Link's back, burying his face into the crook of Link's neck, sucking hard on the flesh he found. He wrapped his arm around Link's chest, cupping his peck, reaching down with the other to encircle Link's now dripping cock.

"Rh... Rhett... Fu..." Link's body felt like it was going to spontaneously combust. He couldn't form words. Rhett was pressed firmly against his back and he could feel Rhett's length laying against his spine; he could feel it pulsing in time with the stokes he was being gifted. "I need you..." Link finally managed to form words.

Rhett's mouth came away from his neck. "Need me to what?" Rhett smiled, still pumping Link. This was perfect. Perfect revenge."Tell me Link."

"I need you to..." Link was barely coherent, drunk with wanting."I need you to fu..." He grasped around Rhett's pumping hand, stilling it so he could finally speak. "I need you to fuck me, Rhett!" He finally managed during the reprieve.

"Your wish," Rhett said walking him forward toward their shared desk, shoving him down roughly. He held Link in place, his large hand resting on the side of his head, bending him over the desk. "Is my command." Rhett slapped Link hard on the ass eliciting a yelp from the smaller man whose ass was now wiggling before him. "You want another?" Rhett said, bending over and breathing the words into Link's ear.

"Yeah... spank me, Rhett," Link purred. He loved this, the feeling of Rhett's large hand reddening his tender flesh. Another firm slap echoed through their office. Link groaned in pleasure. He heard the desk drawer next to him slide open. "I thought you said you got rid of that?" Link smiled. "So I would 'behave'," he quoted Rhett. The cap popped and Link heard Rhett squeezing out the lube followed by the sound of a hand over wanton flesh. There would be no warm up today.

Rhett released Link's head and grasped firmly onto his narrow hips, staring over the expanse of Link's smooth, lean back. He pressed himself against his lovers tight entrance, eliciting a loud moan. "I lied," Rhett said, as he drove himself into Link.

"Ahh!" Link cried. The pain was excruciating at first, it had been a while. The burning subsided nearly as suddenly as it had come, giving way to pleasure as he felt Rhett's large cock filling every inch of him. He felt complete. "Oh Rhett, yeah," Link began rutting back against him, matching him thrust for thrust.

"Yeah, Link," Rhett growled. "Take my cock!" Rhett reached up grasping at Link's hair, lifting his head and neck off the desk.

Link winced and whimpered. He loved when Rhett pulled his hair, when he was urgent and demanding.

"You're so fucking tight." Rhett complimented. Link was squeezing him in rhythm with each thrust, increasing the pleasure for them both. Rhett released Links hair.

The smaller man slumped back onto the desk, feeling as though he might collapse right through the desk, floor, and into the earth. "Mmm, Rhett," Link turned his head and faced the man pounding into him. "harder!" He begged, staring into Rhett's gorgeous hooded green eyes, the passion he found there nearly brought his release.

Rhett took direction well, quickening the pace and lifting Link's hips slightly to allow him to drive his cock deeper into Link's needy hole.

"You... looked so... fucking... hot today," Link managed, between firm thrusts.

"Ditto," Rhett said, laughing slightly. "You we're... fucking... driving me crazy!" Rhett slammed into Link. He shifted his stance slightly and felt Link respond immediately. He was hitting the spot he'd he hoped. The sounds that came spilling out of Link's mouth were raw and ragged, grunts and growls intermixed with half expletives. Rhett ground his teeth. He could feel his orgasm building faster now hearing the sounds coming from the man beneath him. "Fuck Link, I'm... I'm about to..."

"Come in my ass Rhett," Link erupted, suddenly coherent. "I wanna feel you fill me with your come!" Link begged.

Rhett came undone at his lover's words, his climax rocking him to his core. He shuddered as he felt the hot liquid shoot out and surround his cock, still buried deep in Link.

Link continued fucking back onto Rhett's rapidly softening member, searching for his own release.

Rhett, still dazed, reached around Link's chest, pulling him to a standing position, grasping him in one of his large hands. Rhett began to pump him vigorously, rewarding him.

"Rhett," Link panted. "Th... the desk."

"Fuck the desk," Rhett said, breathing into Link's ear "Come for me Link!" Rhett demanded, pumping ever faster. "Now!" He hollered.

Link watched as the room faded from focus, the embers in his gut erupting into flames as his orgasm overtook him. He could feel Rhett's breath on his neck, his hand still stroking. Link watched as his come spilled out over their desk, coating a few papers and folders.

Rhett spun him around, lowering himself to his knees and taking Link's spent cock into his mouth, sucking the last of the come from him before wiping his mouth and standing face to face with Link. He placed a gentle kiss on Link's sweat-damped forehead. "That was fucking great." Rhett said, his eyes closed, forehead resting against Link's. 

"It was..." Link began. "But, I don't think those sponsorship contracts are splash proof." He gestured behind them at the come-covered documents.

Rhett threw his head back, laughing heartily, "Oops."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I am sure like many of you, today's episode inspired some rather impure thoughts. Who do these boy's think they are, honestly?! I just... don't even. 
> 
> THANKS FOR READING! 
> 
> _P.S. Pro tip? Listen to "India Rubber" while reading the tease. You can thank me later ;)_
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr, if you Tumble - remembertherandler


End file.
